Son of the Swordsman: Returned to Konoha
by AshitakaUzumaki
Summary: Thirteen year old Harry Potter learns that his entire life was a lie. James Potter was not his father, but the man who forced his mother to marry him. Discovering new powers and allies, Harry finds the family he sorely lacked, starting with Professor Snape, a man who would have been his uncle, to finding his biological father in his home village, Konoha, Hayate Shirosaki is home.


**"Professor Snape, I would like to apologise for my behaviour these past two years. I received a letter from my mother on my birthday explaining that James Potter was my stepfather, and forcibly changed my name from Hayate Shirosaki to Harry Potter. My birth father is a man from Hi no Kuni named Hayate Gekko, and that you are my godfather." I rehearse to the mirror the day we're supposed to leave for the train station. I finish just before Ron comes in, and barely manage to shove my glasses on my face in time.**

 **"Come on, Harry, the Ministry cars are here, and we're going to be late. The Twins, Hermione Percy and I share a car with Mister and Misses Weasley, Ron and Ginny in the other car. "What's wrong with your eyes, Harry? You keep rubbing them all the time." Hermione asks. "Sorry, my eyes hurt lately, and even my glasses don't help sometimes." I answer, which is the truth though part of it is my facial structure changing to match my birth identity.**

 **According to Mum's letter, the potion James gave me should wear off in a few weeks, unless I find someway to accelerate the potions removal. According to her letter, one of the potions was an inhibitor potion for what my birth father calls Chakra, while the second one was a glamour potion. In all four potions were given to me, including one to prevent me from ever using over twenty percent of my magic. The fourth potion, Mum didn't know what it was for, but she wrote a list of symptoms for it, as well as when it was given to me. I was only a year old when James gave it to me, and it was a deep purple potion. Included in the letter was a bunch of scrolls on chakra control, jutsu's and I've taken martial arts since I was five.**

 **When we arrive at the train station, Ron, Hermione and I take a compartment with a ragged man that jiggles a name loose in my mind, Moony. I dig around in my trunk and bring out a book on Ancient and Modern Runes so I can keep up the courses outside of the actual classes. I've made arrangements to drop Divination if I don't like it, and take Runes in it's place. I'm keeping Care of Magical Creatures, and adding Introduction to Enchanting and Foreign Magics as well. It will come in handy if I can ever get to the Hidden Continent before I die.**

 **Several days later, Potions Class...**

 **"Potter Detention with me, stay after class." Professor Snape yells at me. Hanging my head to hide the grin at deliberately getting detention with Professor Snape, when I bottle up the pepperup potion at the end of class, I remain in my seat. "Potter, why did you sabotage Mister Malfoy's potion?" He asks, managing to remain calm. "We had an agreement, I am allowed to sabotage one potion, but you can correct with a sprig of willow. In return Malfoy get's ammunition on Ron, who tried to raid my trunk the other night. I also wanted to ask if you could identify a deep purple potion that causes accelerate ageing, vomiting, and fatigue. My mum sent a time delayed letter on my birthday telling me that my name isn't Harry Potter, it's Hayate Shirosaki. James Potter was ony my step father, and forcibly changed my name after my birth father vanished when I was three months old. Mum wrote that he probably returned to his home country because his sensei died, and he had been named in her will." I reply.**

 **"For one thing the potion you mention is a Dark potion designed to age the subject to by up to five years, and to hide any special talents from the birth family. And would your father have been from Hi no Kuni by any chance? I've got a half brother in Kirigakure, named Zabuza." He answers. "Yeah, only my dad's from a village called Konohagakure no Sato. I've tried writing him, but Hedwig won't take the letters to Gringotts, she just stopped outside of my bedroom at the Dursley's, and I ended up giving it to the goblins to send off. His reply should be back next month they told me. Do you know anyway to flush the rest of this damned potion out of my system, it's messing with my control, same with the other potion blocking my chakra and the other eighty percent of my magic." I ask the older man.**

 **He retreats into his potions supply cupboard, and returns with three vials, one a green potion, the other two a blue and white. "The green potion is a flushing potion, the blue will react with any potion designed to block your cores, and the white is designed to break down any foreign compounds that are preventing you from reaching your physical potential. I'd suggest you ask Madame Pomphrey for a full physical as soon as you are able to." Professor Snape tells me. A few weeks later, not long after Madame Pomphrey had me admitted to St. Mungo's to repair the damage that the Dursley's did to me, and apologising for not doing anything sooner, because of a vow she was forced to make by Dumbledore himself when she became the school Medi-witch. At least when all the potions are removed, I'm the age I should be now, which is actually a year and a half younger than I am as Harry Potter, therefore I am ten and a half, as Shirosaki.**

 **Professor Snape has decided to challenge the Dursley's for custody until we learn that James Potter never filed the changes with the Goblins, only the Ministry. The only changes he filed with the goblins were the inheritance changes naming Shirosaki Gekko Hayate, also known as Harry James Potter as his heir. That leaves me as Heir Potter, and I learn my mother had four vaults, the Hayate Vault, which is only thirteen years old, the Evans vault which is over three hundred years old, the Ravenclaw, and the Slytherin Vaults as well. The Potter vaults are mine, as are any Vaults associated with the Potter name, like their ancestors, though most have merely artifacts and grimoires with a few having money as well. Most of the Potter fortune lies in assets such as property and investments as well. I'll be able to take over the Lordship as soon as I turn twenty five, though I am able to designate a proxy, but they'll have to agree to it first.**

 **THinking about it, I ask Professor Snape if he will be my proxy. I add Hermione, and the Weasley twins to my list of people allowed to remove money and artifacts from my vaults, as well as Professor Snape. Heading back to Hogwarts, my robes have no crest, or trim in Gryffindor colors, nor do my ties show Gryffindor. That means that as Hayate Shirosaki, I've never been sorted, Since I'm only ten and a half, I can't actually attend Hogwart's as a student, and since Harry Potter never existed, I'll be refusing to wear the robes, though Professor Snape finds a Gryffindor tie that mysteriously looks like one of Fred's. This summer, I'll vanish, as will Professor Snape, the Weasley Twins and Hermione, not returning until December or so. We'll be going to Konohagakure no Sato where I was born, and where my father lived. I've been told he's still alive by the Goblin in charge of my accounts who got in contact with the leader of Konohagakure, a man named Sarutobi Hiruzen. Professor Snape has taught us how to use our chakra, because oddly enough, we all have it. Malfoy, who I call Draco now, has the ability to use chakra as well, the same with a little Ravenclaw girl named Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbot from Hufflepuff and her friend Susan Bones,, as well as Millicent Bulstrode from Slytherin. We've each learned how to utilise it, though it turns out Millie is an Uchiha by blood and woke her Sharingan at the age of nine when her mother was murdered by her father in front of her.**

 **We each have a specialisation, with Hermione, Fred, and Draco specialising in Medic ninjutsu, George, Hannah and Millie specialising in Genjutsu, while Susan and Luna specialise in Taijutsu. Meanwhile, I have a good talent in kenjutsu and fuiinjutsu though a solid standing in taijutsu, genjutsu, but I'm terrible at Medical ninjutsu, though I can fix injuries with bandages and stuff. Sensei, which is what we all call Professor Snape now has asked us to form teams of three when we return, and find ways to keep up with our physical training for those staying behind. A few weeks after Hogwart's lets out for the summer, Snape-sensei arrives with the Twins and Mione in tow at the Dursley home. I'm packed already with several items sealed into storage scrolls mainly my weapons, and the Sword of Gryffindor, which turned into a katana after I truly claimed it three months ago, after starting our training. Sensei gave me a way to store my blade without having to get it checked as a training sword when he gave me a cloth covering a leather and steel scabbard and I sealed it into a black calligraphy kit. Boarding our plane several hours later, it finally hits me that I never have to go back to the Dursley's, and I can stay with Hermione's family if they will let me. It takes four days to arrive in Konoha after our flight lands in Japan, and that's even using chakra to enhance our speed.**

 **When we stop just before the gates of Konoha, Sensei hands each of us a black folder explaining, "These are your papers to enter Konoha, I applied for asylum when we stopped in Kiri. Most likely, they'll interrogate us, and since I'm the only reigstered SHinobi here, I may need to prove my loyalty to the village. THe only person that could vouch for me is my brother, but he's actually a missin nin. I want each of you to tell the truth, and that includes you SHirosaki." He orders. Each of us agree, and continue on our way to Konoha where hopefully they will believe us. As we're arriving, I'm wracked with nervous thoughts, such as what if my father doesn't want me, or I'm turned away. "Breathe Shiro, take it one breath at a time understand? Take a knee, and focus on the twins, alright?" Mione orders, and I comply. As our medic in training, it's either listen or have Sensei immobilise us. We usually comply, though with my**


End file.
